Some of the existing gas isolators adopt liquid to isolate harmful gas with a fixed type (such as drainage water trap, floor drain and the like), and the sealing function is often lost due to the fact that no liquid is blocked after the liquid is evaporated. This gas isolator also has the defects of bulky, limited installation location and the like. Some of the existing gas isolators adopt spring, magnetic force or gravity principle, and the gas isolator exists the problem of overcoming reaction force of spring, magnetic or gravitational to allow liquid flow, greatly reducing the discharge speed of the liquid. In addition, there is a problem that the complex structure and components for blocking discharging liquid and hooking sundries exist in the liquid discharging channel, it not only further blocks the liquid flowing, but also easily causes the blockage of the channel, besides, it has high maintenance cost, short service life and other defects.
Also, there is a type of gas isolator that utilizes the buoyancy force of water to lift a floater of bowl, sphere, or other shape along with the liquid, realizing the discharge of the liquid and the isolation of the gas. Under an actual working condition, the isolator with this structural form is affected by the pressure generated in the liquid discharging channel, so that the liquid discharging function cannot be well realized.
The technical problem is as follows:
Due to the fact that most of the connected discharging channels are a closed space, in practical application, when the amount of liquid flowing into or out of the channel changes, the above-mentioned gas isolator generate larger positive or negative pressure in the channel, and the positive pressure is opposite to the flowing direction of the liquid to be discharged, so that the liquid discharging speed is greatly reduced, and the negative pressure is used for sucking the floater on the sealing opening to block the liquid discharging channel.